


A Traitor is Everyone

by mangacrack



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traitor is everyone, who does not agree with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traitor is Everyone

*

 

You swore to follow me, brother. And you claimed to love me.  
But I didn't believe you. I couldn't afford to believe you. If you had been my brother in full and not by half,  
perhaps it would have been different than.  
As it was, I knew that you didn't feel the same loyality that my sons hold towards me.  
Yes, I love them more. Of course I do. I wanted them safe on the ships.  
But do not believe that leaving you behind was easy for me. Even if you would never speak to me again,  
I had to force you to make a decision. I had to force you to cross the Ice.  
Own your own.

I could not had lived with you accusing me, I made a mistake in taking you along.  
I had to know if you knew the price of our freedom. If you would accept the Doom,  
because you believed in our cause and not simply because I had ruled it so.

I do not care if you and I shall never again visit the days,  
when we could smile without seeing our mothers in each other.  
You will find Beleriand on your own and then you can truly claim to be my equal.

Respectfully, Feanor

 

 

*

  


  



End file.
